This application relates generally to methods and apparatus for content distribution and more particularly to methods and apparatus for recognizing the possession of optical discs containing particular works, and issuing corresponding credits usable towards receiving the particular works in an electronic content distribution system.
One problem with conventional electronic content distribution systems is that many users believe that all content should be available at no cost. Of course, this view may fail to appreciate the intellectual property rights underlying such content, and a system relying solely upon free distribution may diminish artists' incentives to produce high quality works. Nevertheless, the possible existence of this perception is a market reality in promoting electronic content distribution systems.
Another issue with such distribution systems is the possible consumer perception that ownership of content in one form allows unmitigated duplication of the content. For example, many consumers have purchased compact discs containing musical works. These consumers may feel that their purchase of a particular compact disc, containing a particular work, entitles them to freely duplicate, distribute and modify the particular work. This represents another market place reality—some consumers may be unlikely to purchase a work available via an electronic content distribution system knowing that they have previously purchased a compact disc containing the work.